


Clones x Reader Oneshots

by AwkwardAngelIntrovert



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAngelIntrovert/pseuds/AwkwardAngelIntrovert
Summary: A bunch of Clones x gender neutral reader. Reader uses they/them pronouns if it comes up. These stories will mostly be fluff but I love angst so some will be sad. These will all be SFW as well.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-5385 | Tup/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/You, CT-6116 | Kix/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/You, Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader, Tech (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader, Waxer (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. What was Unsaid (Jesse x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse x Reader right before he goes to the Siege of Mandalore. Reader can be any gender. I wrote this the day before The Phantom Apprentice came out. I didn't know then how much pain I'd be feeling at the end of The Clone Wars. So, I'm sorry for how this ends. Everything else is 100% fluff though.

You paced in your quarters. Jesse was off on another mission. You knew the risks that came with falling in love with the trooper, but fear still gnawed at your heart. No matter how dangerous or simple the mission, there was never a guarantee he would make it back. That was the gamble you both took each time you parted ways.

You wrung your hands anxiously. This time was different. This time you didn’t part on good terms. You parted in the middle of a fight.

Your mind flooded with painful thoughts. What if he never came back? How could you live with yourself knowing Jesse’s last memory of you was your anger towards him? Was your fight worth it? Was it that important?

The fight started over Jesse’s uncanny ability to guess what you were going to say, and to somehow always respond appropriately before you even got your thought out. Sure, it started out endearing, but after a while it became frustrating, especially when it came to confessing your feelings for him. You never got the chance to tell Jesse how you felt about him before he cut you off. You wanted to be able to say those words yourself. You were beginning to think Jesse didn’t want you to say them at all.

There was a knock on your door, snapping you out of your thoughts.

“Come in,” you called, feeling your heart pick up pace.

The durasteel door slid open. Jesse stood in the opening, helmet tucked under his arm. He looked tired and battle worn, but he was otherwise unharmed.

“Y/N,” he said hesitantly, not moving from the doorway. “I’m… I’m back. Our mission went well. I just thought you should know.”

“Oh.” You were thrown off by his distant tone. You couldn’t blame him for being upset with you. “Okay. That’s good.”

Jesse shifted his weight uncomfortably. “Well, I think I’ll go check on the boys. They say Commander Tano’s coming back. They’re all working on a surprise for her.”

“Really? That’s great to hear.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll see you around, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jesse turned to walk away.

Okay? _Okay?!_ What the _doshing Force_ were you saying?

“Jesse wait!”

He spun back towards you, hearing the urgency of your words.

“Please, stay with me.”

The words barely left your lips before Jesse rushed towards you, his helmet left forgotten on the floor. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a hasty kiss.

When he broke away, you held his head in your hands, rubbing small circles in his cheeks with your thumbs. “Jesse, I’m–”

“I know. I’m sorry too.”

“I didn’t even finish.”

“Kriff.” He cringed. “I’m sorry about that too. I don’t know why I do that.”

“No, Jesse, don’t worry about it. I don’t know why I was making such a big deal about it. It’s just… I should’ve never let you leave with our relationship the way it was.”

“It’s not your fault. I had to leave.”

You held him tighter, nuzzling into his neck. “I know, but I keep thinking about what could’ve happened. If… if something happened to you…”

“Hey, don’t think about things like that.” Jesse pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “It’s alright. I’m here now.”

“I can’t help it, Jess.” You pushed yourself back, hands on his chest, so you could examine his face. “What _if_ that happened? What kind of partner would that make me?”

Jesse traced your jawline with his thumb. He wiped a tear from your cheek you didn’t realize was there. “You’d still be a wonderful partner no matter how we left things, Y/N.”

“Really?”

“Really, cyar’ika. I don’t know a single being in the galaxy who hasn’t fought with someone they care about. That doesn’t mean they stop caring about them. Same goes for you and me. No matter how we part ways, whether it’s good or bad, it won’t make a difference for me. I know how you feel about me. I trust you. And when I’m in battle, all I see is the best in you.”

You looked down with a bashful smile gracing your lips.

Jesse brought his hand to your chin, tilting your head back up to look at him. “Really, Y/N, it’s okay.”

“Well, let’s do our best to leave things on good terms anyway.”

Jesse smiled. “That I can do.” He leaned in to kiss you again, long and slow.

You melted into him, holding on tight as your lips moved in sync with his. Jesse’s arms wrapped around you to pull you closer when you jumped back with a muffled cry.

“What’s the matter?” He asked with brows knit together in concern.

You blushed as a laugh escaped you. “Nothing, it’s just your armor. It’s kind of uncomfortable to lean in to.”

“Right. Probably should’ve figured that one out by now,” he laughed as he took off his pauldrons.

“Got time to cuddle and watch a holomovie?” you asked as you made your way over to sit on the edge of your bed.

“I got until next rotation, if you want me to stay the night,” he answered as he shed the last of his armor. You couldn’t help but admire the way Jesse’s muscles moved beneath his tight-fitting blacks as he came to sit beside you.

“I’d love you to.”

“Great.” He kissed your cheek before swinging his legs up on the bed.

You grabbed your datapad and pulled the blankets over both of you as you snuggled in by Jesse’s side. You flipped through the datapad’s list of holomovies until Jesse picked one out. It was one you’d both seen before, probably one of the first you’d watched together. You knew this was an excuse for Jesse to pay more attention to you than the datapad, and you’d be lying if you said this wasn’t exactly what you wanted.

Jesse wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer as the opening titles of the holomovie began. He ran his hand through your hair and kissed the top of your head.

You nestled your head in his shoulder and hugged an arm around his waist.

“Thank you for staying, Jesse,” you mumbled into his chest.

“I wouldn’t dream of it any other way, cyar’ika.”

By the time the holomovie ended, you were both fast asleep.

***

In the morning, you shifted yourself to look at Jesse’s sleeping form. You had to move carefully, as one of his arms was still draped over your waist.

In sleep, the lines on Jesse’s face softened, and he drooled unknowingly on his pillow, which made you chuckle to yourself. He looked so peaceful, as if all his defenses were lowered and he could truly rest.

You reached out a hand and traced the outline of his tattoo.

Jesse’s hand swatted at yours. “Kriff, your hands are cold!” he muttered, eyes still closed.

You felt your hands skeptically. “Dosh it, you’re right.”

He cracked an eye open with a smile. “Let me see them.” Jesse took your hands in between his and rubbed them, finishing each one with a kiss to his warm lips. “That’s better.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer, until your noses bumped.

You hummed contentedly as you placed your arms around his neck. “Jesse–”

He closed what little space was left between you in a kiss.

You kissed him back, not caring that both of you probably had a case of morning breath. The kiss ended with you nuzzling noses with Jesse, making him laugh a contagious laugh that caught onto you.

It was reassuring that despite your situation, despite being trapped in the middle of a war where everything was uncertain, despite enduring unspeakable pain and horror, that neither one of you was broken by it. You could still laugh, you could still smile, you could still find joy in one another.

“Jesse?” You shuffled back so you could see his face.

“Yeah, cyar’ika?”

“What do you think things are gonna be like after the war?”

Jesse shifted on his back, looking up at the ceiling. “Well, they say the war’s almost over now. The Republic’s nearly won. So, I guess we’ll win and things will go back to how they used to be before the war, not that I’d know what that’s really like.”

“I meant for you and me.”

“Ah,” Jesse rested his hands behind his head. “Well, for me, I think I’ll figure out a way to leave the army, still keeping in touch with my brothers, of course. I’ll probably find a nice being to settle down with, maybe move in together, put a ring on their finger, and then I don’t know, just see where life takes us. I wouldn’t mind that.” A knowing smile formed on his face as he gave you a sidelong glance.

You returned the smile. “I wouldn’t mind that either.”

“That’s good to hear.” Jesse turned himself on his side again, leaning in for another kiss.

At that moment, the alarms on the ship went off.

“Kriff,” he cursed, lips hovering just over yours. “I’ve got to go.” He gave you a hasty kiss and scrambled out of bed to put his armor back on.

You got up to get ready too, as you had your own duties to attend to. Both of you knew you should have been up hours ago.

Jesse finished dressing. He tucked his helmet under his arm and began to rush out the door.

Your stomach churned. It would never get easier to see him rush off to the next battle. More than ever you wanted to tell him how you felt, to say those words that Jesse always cut off before you could get them out.

“Jesse I–”

“I know. Me too. Always have, always will.” The trooper paused in the doorway long enough to smile at you. He was gone before you could say another word.

It hit you why he never let you say those unsaid words and why he never said them himself. Like you, he was scared of all the ‘what if’ scenarios. Maybe he thought it would be easier for you to move on if those words were never said.

As you left your room to go about your own duties, you felt a strange twinge in your heart. You shook your head, tying to dismiss the feeling, but it persisted. Somehow you already knew you’d never get to tell him those words left unsaid.

You never did.


	2. Language Lessons (Fives x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes you laugh! I really loved this idea. It's super fluffy.

Your leg bounced with nervous excitement as you sat on your couch, waiting for a knock on the door. Fives had commed you earlier in the day. The 501st was back on Coruscant, and he could finally see you again after months of being on distant planets.

A lighthearted rhythmic rap sounded at the door indicating Fives' signature knock. You hopped to your feet and rushed to the door. You stopped with your hand hovering over the control panel by the door and took a deep breath. Seeing Fives was easily the highlight of these years at war, but you always had to be prepared for whatever Fives had been through. Fives endured so much hardship that you couldn’t possibly imagine. Sometimes your time with him was spent comforting him after particularly hard battles, oftentimes losing brothers who were close to him.

You opened the door.

“Hey, cyar’ika.” Fives grinned and embraced you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tight, breathing in his familiar scent. “Hey, Fives.”

Fives pulled back and cupped your cheeks in his hands. “It’s been too long.”

“I know.”

He closed the space between you and kissed you.

“So I take it things are going well for you?” you asked once the kiss ended.

“You know, for the first time in a while, I think things are looking up.”

You smiled and nodded. “I can tell.”

It was refreshing to see Fives in a good mood, a genuine good mood. He hadn’t been the same since Echo died months back. You’d had the fortune of meeting Echo before his death at the Citadel. He and Fives had been together all throughout their childhood and cadet days. No one knew Fives better. Even when Fives tried to hide it, you could see how much Echo’s absence tore him up inside. There was always a sadness behind his eyes when he smiled and hints of exhaustion behind his laughs. All of that was gone now. He was alive again.

“I got you something,” you told him. You walked to the couch, picked up a bag, and handed it to Fives.

He looked inside and pulled out a grey hoodie and a pair of jeans.

“I figured you’d like some more civvies,” you shrugged.

“And you’d be right. Thanks, cyar’ika!”

“Sure thing,” you laughed shyly. “How about I get some dinner started and you can go try them on.”

“Perfect.” He leaned in to place a kiss on your forehead.

Although it was nearing the end of the rotation, you decided to make breakfast for dinner. By the time Fives changed, hot caf was pouring out of the cafmaker into the transparisteel pot and you had ingredients set on the counter to make waffles.

Fives wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and kissed your neck. “Caf smells good,” he mumbled dreamily. “Anyway I can help?”

“Wanna help me make the waffle batter?” You tilted your head towards his.

“Sure.”

You turned around in his embrace to take in the sight of him in his new clothes. How was it that he could make a simple outfit look so handsome? The hoodie was slightly oversized for him, making him look impossibly cozy in the folds of thick fabric.

“You look good,” was all you could say in your flustered state.

Fives kissed your cheek. “Thank you, cyar’ika.”

You took the waffle maker from out of the cupboard while you instructed Fives on the measurements of waffle mix. You set the waffle maker down and turned it on, trying not to get distracted by Fives rolling up his sleeves. His brown muscular forearms created a beautiful contrast against the bunched fabric.

Fives dumped the measured powder into the mixing bowl while you added the bantha milk. After mixing the ingredients together, Fives gave you a mischievous smirk.

“No, don’t even think about-” Before you could finish your sentence, Fives had dipped his fingers in the batter and swiped it across your nose.

“You little kriff!” you huffed, but smiled.

Fives chuckled as you wiped the mixture off your face.

“I can’t even get you back for that. I’m not ruining your new clothes.”

Before long you had two platefuls of waffles mad two mugs of caf. You set the food down on the living room table and lounged on the couch. Fives started wolfing down his food. It wasn’t often he got to eat things besides bland supply bars. You flipped through channels on the holotelevision and turned on some cheesy holomovie you’d both seen before.

After you finished your meal, you cuddled up on the couch, paying far more attention to each other than the holomovie.

“I love you, cyar’ika,” Fives hummed and planted a kiss to your temple.

You shuffled away so you could face Fives. “Hey, you keep calling me that. What does it mean?”

Fives leaned back, hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. “It’s Mando’a for womp rat.”

“What? No, you’re lying.” You shoved his shoulder playfully.

The corners of Fives’ mouth twitched upwards in a smile. “Means sweetheart,” he mumbled.

You blushed. “Now I wish I had a Mando’a nickname for you.”

Fives cracked an eye open. “Well, you’re gonna have to come up with one. I can’t make one for myself.”

“Alright then, how do you say ‘laserbrain’ in Mando’a?” you asked as deadpan as you could.

Fives gasped and clutched his heart dramatically. “How _dare_ you?”

You bit your lip but you couldn’t hold back the laughter.

“Is that really all you see in me?” he feigned puppy eyes but broke into a grin.

“Oh, I’m sure your brothers would agree with me.”

Fives opened his mouth to reply, but his comm interrupted. He pressed the button to turn it on. It was an invitation from Jesse to meet up at Seventy-Nines.

“Well, shall we find out?” Fives asked.

***

You and Fives walked back to your apartment hand in hand after your excursion to Seventy-Nines. It warmed your heart to see the 501st in good spirits. Even Captain Rex had joined in on the fun. You were glad that Fives had good people looking out for him. You unlocked your apartment door and let Fives inside, closing the door behind you.

“Fives, I talked to Jesse tonight.” You smiled flirtatiously and drew him close. “He taught me some Mando’a. Would you like to hear?”

Fives wrapped his arms around you and placed his hands on the small of your back. He gave a lopsided grin with one arched brow. There was that confident, charming, playful air that you loved. “I’d love to, cyar’ika.”

You leaned in close, reaching up on tiptoes until your lips hovered just over his. “Fives,” you whispered into his lips. His hold on you tightened. “You’ll always be my… di’kut.” You pushed back on Fives’ chest playfully, drinking in his shocked smile. You laughed.

“Oh you’ll pay for that!” Fives swept you off your feet and tossed you on the couch. He tickled your sides mercilessly until your laughs were mixed with tears.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” you gasped in between your laughing fit.

Fives relented and helped you sit up. “Maybe I really should start calling you womp rat.”

“That’s fair,” you said, snuggling up close to him as he draped an arm around you. “Or you know, I could start calling you my cyare.”

Fives blinked in surprise.

“What?” You snorted at his adorable confusion. “You didn’t think that was the only thing Jesse taught me, did you?”

Fives shrugged. “I dunno. It seems like something the two of you would do.”

“Okay yeah, I’m not gonna deny that.”

Fives chucked and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like that.”

“Oh no, it was great. I don’t know what I’d do if we didn’t share the same humor.”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Fives, in all seriousness, I love you. I love your stupid humor, I love how passionate and brave you are, and I love that you chose to love someone like me. You will always be my cyare.”

“And you’ll always be my cyar’ika,” Fives mumbled into your lips before giving you a kiss.


	3. Clones x Reader having a Panic Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Reader has panic/anxiety attacks. Please don't read if you're sensitive to this topic.  
> I know panic and anxiety attacks are different, but I think I leave things vague enough that it can apply to both. Personally, I have anxiety attacks so I have more experience in that area. I hope this is able to give you a bit of comfort.

**Clones reacting to s/o having a panic/anxiety attack**

**Fives**

⁃ He starts freaking out

⁃ Until he realizes that that will only make you feel worse.

⁃ He holds you close so you can feel his heartbeat and strokes your hair.

⁃ He asks you if you want to talk about it, only pressing a little because he wants more than anything to make things better.

⁃ He tells you jokes and stories to help you focus on more positive things.

⁃ He kisses your forehead and reminds you of how much he loves you and all of the good things about you.

⁃ He’s very quick in accommodating to your needs

**Rex**

⁃ He is very worried but hides it better than Fives.

⁃ He talks to you in a gentle voice, asking you what you need from him before be does anything.

⁃ If you’re comfortable with it, he holds you, rubbing circles in your back or stroking your cheek.

⁃ He reminds you how you’ve overcome so many things in your life, and you can get through this too.

**Kix**

⁃ He is better equipped to handle the situation because of his medical training

⁃ He will guide you through breathing exercises and meditation

⁃ He will tell you to rest and stay with you to make sure you do

⁃ He is very patient and calm, talking in a soft voice.

⁃ He asks you if you want to talk, not pressing because he knows you’ll talk when you’re ready.

**Hardcase**

⁃ He doesn’t understand what’s going on at first but he’s willing to do whatever you need.

⁃ He will cuddle you if you’re comfortable with it.

⁃ He will wrap you in a blanket burrito and watch your favorite holovids when you’ve recovered a bit.

⁃ He gets a bunch of snacks and water as well.

⁃ He will ask you what’s wrong and press a little.

⁃ He does his best to learn more about what you’re experiencing so he knows how to help

**Wolffe**

⁃ Like Kix he will do breathing exercises with you.

⁃ He might get frustrated at first, but that’s only because he hates to see you upset and he feels helpless.

⁃ He tries to bring you back to reality and reminds you to look past the distortions of negative thinking but also tells you everything you feel is valid.

⁃ He will do whatever he can to make your problems seem more manageable.

**Cody**

⁃ He gets very worried but learns to remain calm around you.

⁃ He’ll wrap an arm around your waist and pull you in a hug if you need it

⁃ Either he won’t talk or he’ll carry on light conversation depending on what you need in the moment.

⁃ Cody seems to have a different kind of tea for every situation. He will make you a cup of calming herbal tea when you’re recovering.

**Echo**

⁃ Learns everything he can about how to help you

⁃ Helps to keep you grounded by reminding you of all his favorite moments with you.

⁃ Gives you textured objects to help you focus. (Maybe a rock from Rishi?)

⁃ Gets you active, maybe taking you for a walk or dancing

**Waxer**

**⁃** He is empathetic and understanding.

 **⁃** He makes an effort to stay with you for as long as you need.

⁃ “This won’t last forever, I promise. You’re safe.”

 **⁃** He lifts you up with encouraging, positive thoughts, all of which he reminds you are the truth.

 **⁃** Helps you find resources to help you recover and feel better.

**Jesse**

⁃ He feels nervous and a bit intimidated because the last thing he wants to do is make you feel worse.

⁃ He asks Kix for advice, and of course the medic is willing to help, but ultimately he tells Jesse he needs to ask you what will help.

⁃ So Jesse talks to you and learns how he can accommodate to your needs.

⁃ He's prone to making jokes to cheer you up if you like that.

**Tup**

**⁃** He knows how to deal with the situation from personal experience. He’s had lots of panic attacks too.

 **⁃** He learns exactly what you need from him because he knows you will do the same for him.

⁃ Shares helpful resources he’s found that help him.

⁃ He holds your hand until the worst of it passes.

**Hunter**

**⁃** He actually gets super flustered and nervous at first.

⁃ He’s not used to situations where he feels he has no control

⁃ Even though it’s out of his comfort zone, he refuses to do anything less than take care of you however you need.

⁃ He shyly asks Tech for any advice on how to best care for you.

⁃ He’s willing to drop everything and help you if you need him.

**Tech**

**⁃** Tech is super logical and takes a straightforward textbook approach to helping you through a panic attack

⁃ However, you tell him that everyone’s needs are different and you teach him what you need.

⁃ It takes him a while to adjust, but he’s obviously willing to accommodate to whatever your needs are.

⁃ He definitely knows lots of breathing exercises.

⁃ He’s also 100% happy to talk about random facts and anecdotes to distract you if that helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry if I didn't get to a specific clone or if I didn't quite do their personality justice. If you want me to add a clone in future imagines, just let me know!


	4. Clones x Reader having a panic attack pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding some more headcanons from clones suggested to me. 
> 
> TW for panic/anxiety attacks

**Cutup**

**⁃** Cutup’s initial reaction is to use humor to make you feel better.

⁃ He will ask Echo for any advice on how to help.

⁃ His ultimate goal is to make sure you smile after the worst passes.

⁃ If you need a distraction, he will tell you anecdotes that may or may not be far fetched or exaggerated (they definitely are).

**Droidbait**

**⁃** He will be at your side immediately to help you.

⁃ He might rush to your aid a little too quickly at first, but he learns to be more gentle in time

⁃ He’s determined to do whatever it takes to make you better.

**Hevy**

**⁃** Hevy, ever the anchor, wants to help you stay grounded.

⁃ If you’re okay with it, he will hold you close, telling you to focus on his heartbeat and the feeling of your hand in his.

⁃ He is willing to give you solutions to whatever you have going on, making sure to help you through in small steps so as not to overwhelm you.

**Wrecker**

⁃ He’s a bit confused and flustered at first.

⁃ He asks Tech and you for advice on how he can help.

⁃ If you’d like, he would love to get you active and exercise to feel better.

**Crosshair**

**⁃** He gets nervous but doesn’t like to show it.

⁃ Helping you through your panic attack actually helps him learn to be more comfortable with being vulnerable and open with you.

⁃ He admits the mental health struggles he’s had as well and suggests you should work together to get better.

**Bly**

**⁃** He is very gentle

⁃ He talks in a soft voice and will hold you close

⁃ He wants you to know you can trust him and you can tell him anything

⁃ He’ll take you for a walk for some fresh air

**Dogma**

**⁃** He is very worried and has a hard time remaining calm, but he stays strong so he won’t make you feel worse.

⁃ Although he has some experience from being close with Tup.

⁃ He likes helping best through breathing exercises and grounding techniques

⁃ He’ll help distract you by asking you what things you see around you, what you can feel, hear, smell, etc.


	5. First Kiss (Fives x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this. Short and sweet.
> 
> CW// implied drinking?

You walked with Fives down the streets of Coruscant after a night spent at 79s. Your arm was draped loosely through his as you both laughed uncontrollably and occasionally stumbled over each other.

“Fives, my apartment is this way,” you giggled as he started veering the wrong way.

“Right.” The ARC trooper’s form was highlighted with bright neon lights flooding from every direction. He shot you a goofy smile as he caught you staring.

You made one last turn and entered your apartment building. When you reached your room, you paused, turning to face Fives.

Even in the sickly florescent lights in the hallway, he was still beautiful.

You bit your lip, and a million thoughts raced through your head, drifting between joyful and anxious. “Well, this is my place. Thanks for making sure I got back safely.”

“Oh, it was my pleasure, (Y/N).” Fives bowed dramatically.

You snorted. “That’s ‘your majesty’ to you, trooper!”

“Oh, well in that case, forgive me _your majesty_.” Fives took your hand and kissed it.

Heat rose in your cheeks. “Fives!”

Fives let go of your hand. “Sorry, I…”

“No, no!” You took his hand reassuringly. “I just… I want you to know I had a great time tonight. And I–”

Before you could confess your feelings, Fives rushed in to kiss you. He came in too fast, causing your teeth to clack and then turned into an awkward mess.

You broke away from him, laughing. “Fives, what the kriff was that?”

“S- sorry. I haven’t exactly done the whole kissing thing before.”

“Wait, you’ve seriously never kissed anyone before?”

Fives rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, no. Never had the chance, or I guess the right moment or whatever.”

“I would’ve never suspected!”

“I only _act_ like I know what I’m doing.”

“And you do a doshing good job at it.”

“Heh, well it only got me so far.”

“Here, let me give you another shot. Just–” you took his hands and rested them on your waist. “Take it slow this time.” You wrapped your hands around his neck.

Fives leaned in until his lips hovered just above yours. You could sense his apprehension to make another mistake.

“It’s alright, Fives,” you mumbled in his lips before kissing him.

It was a short and simple kiss. When you broke away, Fives leaned closer, loathe to end the kiss, and your heart broke at the thought that he had never known such gentleness in his short life at war.

Fives smiled at you, for once left without a charming remark.

You laughed and wrapped your arms around him once more. “I hope you know that I really like you. Thanks for the date.”

“And thank you for the kissing lesson.”

“Make sure you come back, you know, for more practice,” you teased.

“Oh don’t you worry, _cyar’ika,_ I will.”


End file.
